


jack dylan grazer one shots

by jacksgorgonzola



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Jack Grazer - Freeform, NSFW, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgorgonzola/pseuds/jacksgorgonzola
Summary: one shots, imagines, preferences of jack dylan grazer. mainly smut. DONT COME AT ME BC HE'S 16 AND THATS THE AGE OF CONSENT! Mature ⚠️⚠️
Relationships: Jack Dylan Grazer/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. introduction

hey. i'm 16 years old. i have been a fan of jack dylan grazer since 2019. he's the reason i'm alive. this is my first time writing so i'm not that great. this is mainly imagines. i may do preferences but idk. thank yew love yew all <3


	2. 🧸🧼

y/n and jack have been best friends for about a year. you were attached to each other at the hip, figuratively speaking. you both live in LA, and go to the same high school. you were just friends, but you had always been very close. jack would sneak in you room through your window at night just to cuddle. you both have always had feelings for each other, just never acted on them.

your pov:  
i checked the clock. it was about 9:00 in the evening. you wanted to take some pictures for your instagram. you were wearing jacks large hoodie that he had let you borrow, and underwear. you went to the mirror to see how you looked. "eh" you said, "good enough." you went to mess with your hair and fix it a bit. you decided to put your airpods in to listen to music. you turned the music up loud so you couldn't hear anything else. you kept fiddling with your hair to try to make it look slightly good. 

jacks pov:  
uGh! ive been throwing rocks at her window for the past 15 minutes. what the fuck is she doing? i told her that i wouldn't come in until she opened the window. i decided to just climb up anyways. i got on top of the roof where beside her window and i saw her in the mirror fiddling with her hair. why can't she hear me? i then noticed what she was wearing. she had on my hoodie and underwear, and that's ALL. GOD she's so beautiful. i opened her window ad climbed thru. i could slightly hear the music thru her airpods. well that explains why she couldn't hear me. i noticed how her underwear hugged her ass. and how big and HOT her ass looked. i suddenly felt a bulge in my pants. gOd DAMMIT. i then got a boost of confidence and started walking up to her. 

your pov: i was getting ready to go get my phone so i could take the pictures when i felt two arms wrap around my waist. i jumped at first, but then recognized the chipped black and lime green nail polish on his nails and giggled lightly. "hey bud" i said with a smile. "hey critter" he replied whilst reaching up to take the airpods out of my ears. i noticed his voice was noticeably deeper than usual. it sent butterflies to my stomach. i suddenly remembered that i was in my underwear. "fuck!" i mumbled under my breath. "huh?" he asked. "ummm i'm in my underwear" i said. "and?" i looked at his reflection on the mirror "uhh- well- i-" i stuttered. "you look really good in your underwear" he whispered in my ear, sending tingles through my entire body. i suddenly felt a pulse in my underwear. fUcK that's NOT GOOD! i wanted to thank him but i was afraid of what i would sound like if i spoke because i wanted so badly to let out a moan but i didn't. i felt him pull my hair back and completely to the side, revealing my neck which he took it upon himself to kiss. i slightly through my head back and quietly moaned without control over the sound i made. i felt him start to suck on my neck and i tried to stay quiet. he kept doing what he was doing for a little while, and i gladly let him. i felt him suddenly pick me up bridal style, he looked down at me lovingly, yet dominantly. he dropped me on my bed and climbed on top of me. one leg on each side of my hips. he hovered over me and stared at me, his chocolate brown eyes staring at me like i was see thru. he leaned down and kissed me. we started making out. he licked my lips and slipped his tounge in my mouth. he swirled his tounge around my mouth. FUCK he's so good at tHiS! his hands roamed the sides of my hips underneath my hoodie. he moved his hands up my hoodie even more going up. he kept going up holy ShiT he's gonna get to my boobs. good thing i have a bralette on. his hands finally felt the bottom of my bra. he kinda played with the hem a bit. he broke the kiss and looked into my eyes again, piercing through my soul. he softly asked, "can i?" his hands gripping the bottom of my hoodie now. oH GOD! the fact that he asked permission makes me sO much hornier. "mhmm" i said looking up at him. he slipped it up pulling me up close to him to take it off of me. he layed me back on the bed and looked down at me. "god you're beautiful" he stated as he rubbed my hips with his thumbs as his hands lightly gripped my hips. i just looked up at him and smiled. "hehe thank yew" i softly said in between a giggle. "mhm you're welcome critter." i smiles. he raised his finger to my chin and lifted my head a bit. he pressed his lips to the skin on my collar bone. he sucked on the skin and made his way down my neck and my stomach leaving spots on my skin. i moaned as he sucked on a sensitive spot on my chest. "ahhhh jack-" i exclaimed. oh shit i did that out loud! nooo no no no no gOd i didnt mean to do that shit goD fUcK. my thoughts were interrupted by jack, "mmmm" he hummed as he continued sucking on my sweet spot. he separated his lips from my skin. he looked up at me, smirked, and said, "well, you like that huh? hehe." "mmhhmm" i hummed and giggled. he giggled as well. he leaned up and hovered over me. i leaned up and took it upon myself to kiss him again. we started making out. things started getting really heated. his hands gripped my hips lightly. he ran his hands along my stomach and grazed (hehe 😏) them over the hem of my underwear. he played with them and slightly tugged in them. he pulled away from the kiss still tugging on my underwear and looked into my eyes as to ask for permission to take them off. i nodded and replied, "y- yeah" as i bit my lip. as i did that lust seemed to fill his eyes. oh god he's so intimidating. he let go of my underwear and led his fingers down to the fabric above my heat. i gasped and pressed my lips together. he smirked lightly and kept his gaze in my eyes. i shut my eyes. he rubbed his fingers along the fabric above my clit. he continued that as i squeezed my eyes shut tighter. "ah- ahhhh" i moaned now not able to control it. he quickly slipped his fingers in my underwear and slowly slid two fingers inside me. i whined as i raised my hands up to his shoulders gripping them. "are you okay?" he asked sweetly. "y- yeah" i said breathlessly. "okey bubba" he said as he started pumping his fingers in and out of me slowly. i couldn't stop whining. oh my god he's so good at this. he started pumping faster into me and i could feel myself coming close. i gripped the sheets on the bed and i was almost there when jack slowed down and slipped his fingers out. i felt an ache in the pit of my stomach. looked up at him and he said, "not yet" which could've made me cum right there but i didn't. his eyes were looking down at me piercing through me. "please" i begged. his eyes got dimmer and went half-lidded like what i said just sent him. he put his hands on my hips and gripped them harshly but not enough to hurt me. i could feel my hips wanting to grind up on him but i tried to stay still because he intimidated me. i'd never seem this side of him before and it was lowkey so fucking hot. "say that again" he demanded. i hesitated, "p- please... please jack," i pleaded. he stared at me and i felt his hands begin to take my underwear completely off of me. he slowly led head down to my bikini area. he placed his head between my knees and i felt his tounge lick the wetness off my clit and kiss it a few times, just to lick his lips and crawl back up to me. he finally started to take his shirt off his back to reveal his immaculate chest. it was perfect. his soft warm skin against yours felt like heaven. he then proceeded to pull something out of his pocket. he was taking forever. he pulled out his wallet and i wondered why the fuck he'd need his wallet. he then pulled something out of his wallet, which appreared to be a single condom which sort of made me even needier. he set it on the bed beside me along his with his wallet on my nightstand. he looked down at me and asked me, "is this okay?" the sweetness of his soft voice made me feel safer underneath him. i nodded and replied, "yes." he asked me again, "are you sure? you promise? because i don't wanna overstep anything." i could hear the genuine concern in his voice. "yes, jack. i promise. you aren't overstepping anything." i replied reassuringly. he nodded and was about to take his sweats off when i interrupted, "jack... ca- can i... take them off?" "go ahead" he replied. i played with the hem a bit before beginning to slide them off of him. i could see them revealing his v-line which was so goddam perfect. once they were past his boxers he kicked them off his legs and softly said, "do you wanna?" gesturing to his boxers. i nodded and i felt myself getting so wet. i got nervous asf. so i just decided to deal with it and i quickly pulled them off to reveal his large dick. it was pink and his veins were bulging which made my entire body heat up. it was perky as well which was god awfully hot. "you ready?" he said. "mhmm" i replied. he leaned over me to get the condom he layed on the bed. he opened it up and slipped it on his dick. he leaned down at me and looked me straight in my eyes, our faces centimeters apart. i felt him rub against me slowly. and slowly push the head in. i whined and threw my head back while squeezing my eyes shut. i opened my mouth just to let out an uncontrolled loud moan to escape. i heard him groan in my ear. his hot breath stinging me.

jacks pov:  
i felt her wiggle underneath me as she moaned loudly. god her moans are like music to my ears. i waited until she stayed still and then slowly pushed in some more. i heard her moans become louder as i saw her grab the sheets. GOD just grab my hair or leave scratches on my back or something. ahhhh she felt so good. i wanted to just fuck her brains out but only if she could take it. but i was really hoping she could take it, i stayed with the slow pace though. 

your pov: after i got comfortable where i was at he noticed and pushed the rest in and moaned the loudest i had yet. i heard him curse in my ear, "ahhh fuck..." he continued groaning softly. he started pumping in and out slowly. OH MY GOD i've never felt something like this before. i gripped the sheets harder, squeezing my eyes shut. he went a little faster compared to the pace he was going at but it was still pretty slow. he kept his face buried in my neck with his mouth close to my ear to let me hear him. his deep breathing and frequent groans and curses in my ear made me want him to go SO much faster. i finally spoke up breathlessly between moans, "j-jack, p-please go fasterr.." he looked down at me with a intimidating look in his eyes, "as you wish, love." he started speeding up, making me let out a whiny moan. soon he was going so fast i could barely put my thoughts together. i kept whining as i heard him breathing deeply and groaning in my ear. he kept pumping into me at an incredibly fast rate. by now i was whining without pause. he gripped my hips harshly and pushed them down on the bed. i tried grinding them up but he pushed down even harder. i then saw him take one hand and put it against my headboard to hold prop himself up before pumping even faster into me if that's even possible. he groaned in my ear and kept pounding into me.about a minute passed and he kept going when he groaned, "ahh good girl." i felt myself tightening around his cock. he felt that and put his other hand in my hair. he was just resting his hand in my hair when he tugged on it and i whined loudly, which gave him the signal to keep doing that. he grabbed some of my hair and started pulling it. "UHH- AHHH- FUCK JACK!" i moaned loudly. he groaned in my ear again and whispered, "keep moaning my name critter. tell everyone who you belong to. hmm?" i whined and bucked my hips up, "mm- yessir." he kept pounding me, and i moaned, "jaaackk- aH jAck uH- aH- jAcK JACK AHHH PLEASE JACK," i said breathlessly. i felt myself getting closer. i was almost cumming. i whined, "jaackk i'm go- gonna c- cumm... aH jAcK please." i continued whispering 'please' under my breath. he interrupted me saying, "cum for me critter, show me how good i make you feel." that sentence sent me into a full on orgasm. i felt my walls tighten around jacks throbbing dick pounding into me. i squeezed my eyes shut and scrunched my nose up. i felt a tingling feeling surge through my entire body. it was hard to explain. it was the best thing i've ever felt in my life. i grabbed jacks hair and pulled it down smushing his face in my neck. i wrapped my legs around his waist and squeezed so hard. my whole body just tensed up. my toes curled up and my body was shaking due to the amount of pleasure i was receiving. my climax lasted for about 20 seconds. i felt it end. and jack flopped on the bed beside me. we both layed there breathless. my legs still slightly shook. he reached over and pulled me to him. i cuddled against his side and traced lines in his stomach with my fingers. he ran his hands through my hair and played with it. he softly whispered, "i love you, y/n" i replied, "i love you too bubba." i smiled. i fell asleep safe in his arms and slept soundly all night <3


	3. 🎨🧩

jack and y/n have been dating for about 3 months now. you practically live with jack because your mom is always away for business, and when she's home, she stays at her boyfriends apartment, so you usually stay with jack most of the time.

your pov: me and jack were laying in his bed in each other's arms. you were facing each other with your arms wrapped around his torso and and his around you. his room was silent and you both were just enjoying each other's company. you'd been horny all day but what's new, you were practically always horny. you rubbed you head in jacks chest, whilst trying to slightly control your thoughts. you slipped your hands up his white shirt as rubbed his chest. his chest was hot. like, not sexy, which it was, but that's not the point, it was really warm. he hummed in pleasure as i traced shapes on his chest. i lifted his shirt up off of him, and took a good look before cuddling my head back into it. i decided to just lay there for a while. 

after a while i got a pulse in my underwear, i could feel myself getting wetter. i looked up at his pretty face, "jack," i called softly. "mhmm?" he looked down at me with his pretty brown eyes. "fuck me, please" i said softly. i tried to speak as if i didn't want him to relentless fuck me senseless. i think he knew what i wanted anyways. he hummed then replied, "right now?" "mhhmm," i said, "please." i felt him grab my hips and flip me over so that he was on top of me. he took my shirt off and started leaving little kisses on my neck. he undid my bra and threw it across the room. he kneaded my boobs softly while leaving hickeys on my neck and chest. i hummed but i sorta wanted to be fucked like a little toy atm. i whined and spoke up needily, "jack just fuck me please." he leaned up and looked down at me with his intimidating eyes that made me wanna sink into the bed. he suddenly flipped me over flat on my stomach. he quickly tore my underwear off and rubbed my ass. i looked back and watched him take off his pants and boxers and kick them across the room. he planted his hand on my back and pushed down harshly, leaning in my ear and whispering, "you're gonna regret that." he smirked and grabbed his dick aligning it with me and quickly shoved it into me. i winced while throwing my head into the pillow below my face. he groaned and said, "fuck you're wet." i just whined in response, because that's all i could do at the moment. he finally started quickly fucking into me. i just made a high-pitched whine. he kept fucking into me at a very fast pace. i whined with every thrust which was VERY often. he grabbed my face in his hand and squeezed it together where i couldn't get a word out. "you like that huh?" jack asked seductively. "mhmm" i whined. he groaned with every thrust into me. he continued this pattern for a while, keeping ahold of my face and squeezing it and my neck slightly. 

he looked me in my eyes turning my face to look at him as he squeezed it, "you like being a little slut for me?" i whined, "mmmhm" my voice shaky as i made noise. he used his other hand to slap my ass. "Ah-" i winced. he rubbed the place he had previously slapped and placed another slap on my ass. i winced again and gripped the covers above my head. he let go of my face/neck and ran his fingers through my hair. he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it, pulling my head back and raising up my upper chest slightly as he pulled me back by my hair. i whined loudly. he fucked into me hard, using me like a doll. my entire body starts shaking as my toes curled. i felt myself getting close to my climax. i felt his cock throbbing inside me as he continued thrusting fast and hard. i heard him groan loudly and deeply. god that was so fucking hot. i could tell he was reaching his climax as well. he continued moaning which sent me into my climax. my walls closed around his dick completely. "j- jack, i'm gonna cumm" i whined, my voice getting higher as i spoke. "cum for me bubba." my moans got louder as i was getting closer. i almost started yelling, "AH- AH- AH- JACK!" "scream my name, love" he spoke, "so everyone knows who you belong to." i finally reached my climax as i felt jack reach his. i was screaming his name at this point. i felt his hot sperm shoot through my body. he continued thrusting as he could tell i was cumming. he pulled my hair back a little farther. making my orgasm even more intense, as it was already very intense. i finally finished and he pulled out and flipped on the bed beside me. i turned over on my back and laid there for a minute. he finally wrapped his arms around me and cuddled up to me like the wittle baby he was. he rubbed his head in my chest. looking up at me, he spoke, "are you okay, love?" "yeah," i replied with a giggle. "you promise i didn't hurt you?" "yes, bubba, i promise," i said looking down in his eyes reassuringly. "i wuv yewww so muchhh," he said in a baby voice. "i wuv yew toooo," i said, putting both my hands on his cheeks and squeezing them like a wittle baby. he smiled and i did the same. "do you wanna take a bath?" he asked. "sure" i said in response. he got up and went to his bathroom. i heard him running the bath water for both of us, as he had a large bathtub. it was almost like a jacuzzi. i heard him turn the water off and as i was about to get up he came in the room, picked me up, and carried me to the bathtub. he lightly placed me in the water, and climbed in himself. i cuddled up to him in the water. "thank yew so much, jackie" "hehe you're welcome, mé amor"


	4. ⛓🕯 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you and your mom were new to LA and you started attending a school there. you hadn't made any friends there yet. jack was the school player. he was the most popular guy there. people told you to stay away from him, because he was a fuckboy and wasn't worth anyone's time. he didn't have a girlfriend because people told you he would skate to school with a new girl almost every morning before you started attending. jack hadn't come to school yet because he was in italy filming the second season for his hbo show we are who we are. therefore you hadn't met each other yet.

y/n's pov:  
the beeping of your alarm woke you up. it was monday. "ughhh." you got out of bed after a few minutes and went to shower. you dried your hair and put brushed it bit didn't feel like doing anything else to it. you washed your face and moisturized but you never wore makeup to school. you got ready and wore a black thin strapped cropped tank top, loose fitting denim jeans, and white converse high tops. you wore a simple gold chain necklace with a heart charm on it. you went downstairs, but your mom had already left for work. you skated to school every morning. as you went down the road, you noticed someone in front of you skating. he wore thick striped navy and dark green pants that were very baggy on him, and a baggy navy sweatshirt. he had dark brown curly hair with blonde highlighted tips. his hair looked so soft. you wanted to see his face so you casually skated up beside him and then passed him. as you skated beside him, you noticed who it was (yOuLL nEvEr gUEsS). it was jack dylan grazer, the school fuckboy. you had to admit he was insanely attractive. you couldve gotten lost in his chocolate brown eyes, and his tiny little button nose with light freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks. oh god he's precious, but at the same time he's really hot. oh god stop thinking like this! hes a fuckboy. you can't fall for him! you won't! 

~at school~

you had many classes with jack, but you didn't speak to him. you felt his eyes on you all day. every class you had together, you noticed him staring at you. you ignored it tho. 

~after school~

school was over and you were planning to get something to eat. you headed to your locker to get your stuff when you heard someone approach you. you looked beside you to see the one and only, jack. you hadn't spoken to him at all yet.  
"hey," he spoke up.  
"hi," you said plainly not looking at him, trying to show no interest.  
"well don't get too excited now" he said obviously being sarcastic. his soft voice sent butterflies through your stomach. "i'm jack"  
you stayed silent, tryna be stubborn so he would leave and you wouldn't keep falling for him.  
"and you are...?" he continued.  
"y/n"  
"well what do ya know? she speaks!"  
"mhm" you said very dull-like.  
he noticed you didn't seem to impressed. "where ya going?"  
"im getting food"  
"me too" he said, suggestively, "do you wanna get something together?"  
you wanted to say yes, because he didn't actually seem like an asshole at all, unlike what everyone else said.  
but what if he's just playing you. he is an actor, so he can easily lie.  
he interrupted your thoughts, "y/n?"  
"huh?" you asked slightly startled, "oh wait nevermind, sorry"  
he giggled at your awkwardness, "it's okay. so do you wanna go get lunch together?"  
you panicked bc you weren't finished thinking about it, so you answered without analyzing it anymore, "yeah, sure"  
"okay come on" he smiled and grabbed your hand leading you with him.  
he led you out to his car. you both got in and as you were heading down the road, he connected his spotify to the car speakers.  
"you can look through my playlists and put on some music if you want" he said.  
"okay," you looked grabbed his phone and scrolled through his playlists.  
you finally just started playing nascar aloe.  
you both started yelling the lyrics to the songs.  
you got to the restaurant and you guys talked about the most random shit, laughing hour asses off. he was actually really fun to hang out with. you left the restaurant. in the parking lot, jack asked, "do you wanna skate for a while?" "yeah, sure" "okay we can head to my house and skate around there, the road in front of my house is really good place." "okay" you said while giving him a light smile. he smiled in return. he drove the both of you to his house. after meeting his mom you went out to skate with jack. after a few hours of skating you figured you should head home. you had to finish homework. "hey jack, i'm gonna go. i have homework to finish." "okay, i'll take you home." he drove you home. once he got to your house, he got out of the car with you. you noticed your moms car was there. "sorry, but you can't come in. my mom is here and she would kill me if she knew i was hanging with a guy without her permission." "okay. uhhh i'll text you?" "yeah," you smiled, "bye jack." you started to walk off when he grabbed your wrist and flung you around, bumping into him as he pulled you up against him, to face him. "wait!" "what?" you said as your heart was almost about to explode in your chest. "this" he wrapped his hands around your waist and leaned down and kissed you. you kissed back. it lasted about 5 seconds and you both pulled away. you both were breathing heavily. "my mom will be out here soon. i- i need to get inside." "okay, i'll see you later." "okay, bye jack." "bye, y/n" he smiled and i smiled in return. you went inside and greeted your mom. after a few hours of homework, you went downstairs and saw a note on the table. it read: 'hey, honey. i have a late shift tonight so i'm gonna have to go back and work late. i won't be back until tomorrow morning. so you have the house to yourself. don't throw a party or do anything stupid. i love you. -mom' she had left, already. cool i have the house to myself tonight. you went upstairs to your room and put on spotify on your laptop. you put on your relaxing playlist. you laid on your bed and rested for a while. after a few minutes you dozed off to sleep. ~a couple hours later~ you were awoken by tapping on your window. you thought it was just a tree or something. you ignored it. after a few seconds it continued. "what the fuck? that's not a tree that's a person." you opened your curtain, quickly. slightly afraid of who you were to see there. it was really dark outside, so you couldn't recognize the them at first. you saw the curls on their head and recognized who it was immediately... 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fake. i know jack is nowhere NEAR A FUCKBOY! he's precious. it's just a story :) thank yew so much for reading. imma make a part 2 :)


	5. ⛓🕯 (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a sequel so make sure to read the previous chapter :)

i saw the curls on top of his head and recognized him immediately. it was jack of course. i opened the window and he crawled through, into my bedroom. for some reason, he was shirtless, tho. good thing my mom wasn't home, because as he crawled in he stumbled and fell onto my floor with a loud thud.  
"oH are you-" i was interrupted by him laughing his ass off. his laugh almost sounded slightly different than before. he continued laughing for a bit and then spoke up, out of breathe, and lying on the floor of my room, "heyyyy, y/n," he dragged out your name as he spoke it. "whatchu doing here?" "i missed youuu," he dragged his words again. "uhh.. okay. you gonna get up?" "i'm tired help me up" i grabbed his hand and started pulling him up when he pulled away and said, "dOnT tOuCh mE." "whA- you asked me to help you up I-" "i'm just kidding, you can touch me anywhere you want," he said with a smirk. oh my god. this little fucker is drunk. "jack, dude, you're drunk." "whaaaaat?? noooo," he said again dragging his words, "nooooo.... no.... no...no." he said grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes all serious-like. "okay maybe" he said. "where'd you get drunk?" "uhhh- i went to erhmm- uhh- OH- uhhh- max threw a house party and i went and uhhmm..." he started getting distracted, looking around my room. "jAck" "oH- uhh yeah i got some drinks and i stopped at about 10, but got thirsty again and got a few more and then got a boner so i tried to find a girl to talk to but i got bored of talking to people so i decided to come to you because i'm really horny and you're really pretty and hot and cute and i love your giggle and your smile and i wanna kiss you. but i cant tell you this so make sure to keep it a secret because you can't know so don't tell yourself, okay?" what the fuck? how do i respond to this. he made sense at the beginning of his sentence, but it just went downhill from there. i don't even know. "here bud just lay down okay?" i walked him over to my bed and he tripped over about 5 different things in about a 4 foot distance, and nothing was in his way to trip him. he just decided to trip i guess. he flopped on my bed and cuddled up to my pillow. "no you just come here," he said, "you look comfy so come here. i wanana cuddle" "you wAnAnA cuddle?" "shut up and get your squishy ass over here and cuddle me" he said making a cute angry face. "okay just don't call my ass squishy" i got into bed with him and i laid on my back as he laid his head on my boobs and tangled his legs with mine. "squishy," he mumbled. "jackkk stoppp" "jAcKkKk sToPpPpP" he repeated mocking me. i started to get up when he grabbed me and pulled me back down. i attempted to get up again and he pulled me down onto the bed. i tried once more and he grabbed my waist and pulled me down and crawled on top of me, keeping his hands on my waist. by now we were play fighting. i tried to push him off and he grabbed my wrists and pinned my arms above my head. i was giggling the whole time, as was he. i then realized that i could feel his boner rubbing against my heat through my underwear. his eyes got dimmer and went half lidded. it was honestly really hot. i could feel the pulse in my underwear. he looked down at me with his intimidating beautiful brown eyes. he situated his legs putting them in between my legs. as he situated his legs, his hips rubbed against me, rubbing his boner against my underwear above my heat, which made me let out a short whiny moan. "ahh you like that?" he said, his voice obviously much deeper than before. it felt so good. i wanted him to keep going, but i wasn't exactly sure if i could really trust him, considering his reputation. i decided to just go with it, slowly nodding my head, looking up at him in his eyes. he leaned down and planted his lips on mine. he kissed me slowly and after a few seconds i started kissing him back. he still had my arms pinned above my head which was making me want him even more. he was grinding his hips against me, making me moan with what he was doing. after a few minutes, jack moved his hands from my wrists to my waist. he ran his hands up and down my sides. i reached and put my hands in his hair. i ran my fingers through his soft curls and played with them, twirling a curl around my finger every so often. we continued kissing for a while. he slipped his hands up my hoodie. he started playing with he hem off my bra. i could tell he wanted to take it off. i think this was his way of asking for permission to take it off, but i couldn't speak bc he wouldn't let our lips break apart. it was adorable. he started pulling on the hem more than before. "mmhmm," i moaned through the kiss, trying to tell him that he could take it off. he took the hint and reached around to my back, trying to undo the hooks. i heard an aggrivated groan come from his mouth as we continued kissing. i giggled in between the kiss, as he was having a pretty hard time undoing my bra. i arched my back up, giving myself room to reach my hands behind my back to help jack with the hooks. i led his fingers along, undoing my bra with his fingers. he quickly slid it off of me, and pushed me back down onto the bed. i slid my arms through my sleeves and underneath my hoodie to take my bra off my arms. once my bra was off he grabbed it and threw it in the floor. i slipped my arms through my sleeves again and put my hands back in his hair. he kneaded my boobs softly, which made me moan. he did everything so needily, like he wanted me so badly. it was so attractive oh my god. he held me so close, he kissed me so sweetly, he touched me like he had waited for this for years, except i just met him today. after a little bit, he slowly started to lift my hoodie off of me. he pulled away from the kiss and looked at me as if to ask if it was okay. it nodded and he pulled it completely off of me and threw it on the floor. he looked my body up and down, licking his lips as he scanned my naked torso. oh my god oh my god hes so fucking hot. "god you're so beautiful," he exclaimed. "thank you" i said with a smile. he leaned down, lifting my chin up with his fingers, and placed his lips on my neck. he kissed my neck slowly and started sucking on the skin. i faintly moaned. he made his way down me from my neck, collarbone, chest, to my stomach. he left dark hickies everywhere his lips touched, marking his territory, i guess. how was i gonna hide all of this from my mom. his breathing got heavier as did mine. i felt his hot breath sting my skin. i felt him take a little bit of my skin on my stomach in between his teeth and bite down on it. i moaned loudly. i didn't take him as the type that bites. its so hot tho. i ran my hands through his hair. i tugged on it some, making him moan through my skin in his teeth. i felt him reach his hand to my underwear, and i could feel my wetness. he reached to the fabric above my 😼 lips and started rubbing me. i whined and pulled his hair harshly, slightly jerking his head up from biting my stomach. he separated his lips from my skin and slightly tilted his head back. "ahhh," he moaned. it was so very hot. he kept rubbing me in circular patterns. he knew exactly what to do to make me even wetter and needier. it was like he had done this a thousand times before. i whined often. he rubbed me quicker and quicker, making me grind up against his hands. i knew i couldn't cum with just being rubbed, so this was almost torture. he stuck his tounge out and did the snakey thing (like in the damon baker photoshoot where he licks the wall) and licked my stomach. it was odd, but i liked feeling his tounge on my skin. he licked downward. he took his hand from rubbing my underwear, to the hem, to take it off. he started to take them off slowly when he stopped and looked up at me and asked, "oh wait, is this okay?" "yeah," i said breathlessly. "okay" he slipped them off of me slowly. he licked down my stomach and leading to my pussy. i could feel that feeling in your stomach. like a pit in your stomach, but also like a burning sensation. it felt good tho. he stopped right before getting to your heat. he licked his lips and kissed it 😼. he started licking along and letting his tounge explore you. he was a GOD at giving oral. you could have exploded right there, he was so good. he stuck his tounge inside you, letting it go as deep as he could reach. his tounge swirled around inside. all the while you were a moaning mess. your legs twitched, squishing jacks ears with your thighs. he hummed contently as he ran his tounge through you, all the way inside. you whined and grabbed his hair, tugging on it. that made him moan again which was so hot. he suddenly pulled his tounge out of you and licked his lips tasting your wetness. you whined as you had gotten close to cumming, yet he pulled out. he leaned up and kissed you. you both made out for a few seconds when you pulled away every few seconds as jack was continually kissing you. you spoke in between kisses, "i...*kiss* want...*kiss* you," he reached his hands to your heat and stuck his fingers in you. you whined with his fingers in you, yet you wanted him. not just his fingers. "j- jack" you said to get his attention. "mhmm?" "no, i- i want you," you said, emphasizing the word 'you'. "that wouldn't be too much for you?" he asked. "n-no" "are you sure?" "yes" he took his pants and boxers off quickly, tossing them to the floor. we were both now naked and it made me nervous. im a virgin so im really nervous, bc i've never done this before. i was almost scared, not of jack, just of if i could take it. and i would be really embarrassed if i couldn't take him. he looked deep into my eyes. oh god that was intimidating. he sat up, raising my hips on his legs. he aligned himself with me. looking down, he asked, "are you sure this is okay?" "yes" "okay, bubba. if it's too much just tell me to stop okay? i don't wanna hurt you." "mhmm" he rubbed against me and i moaned loudly, "ahh-" he tossed his own head back and groaned. he slowly pushed the head in. oh dear god he's REALLY BIG. i whinced and leaned my head forward. he moaned and his breathing increased as did mine. "are you okay?" i nodded, "mhmm" he pushed in a little more. i moaned loudly. it sorta hurt a bit but i was afraid to speak up. i threw my head back on the pillow. i shut my eyes and gripped he sheets beside me. he pushed into me farther. my whines grew as he got farther inside me. he finally got all the way inside. he felt so good and my thoughts are going a million miles a second. he stayed there for a second, and then started thrusting into me. he was going at a slow pace. i whined with every thrust. "ahhh fuck babydoll," he groaned. he moaned every few thrusts. he was really verbal, which was SO HOT. "uH- you're so tight" he sped up little by little. i had to keep in mind he was a horny drunk right now. my whines and moans and various noises got louder and more intense as he sped up. he eventually pounded you, hard. you whined jacks name. he said, "that feels good?" he asked seductively, whilst pounding into you. "mhmm" you whined. you gasped as he pounded you even faster, at an inhuman speed. you whined and squealed continuously. he put his hands on your hips and pushed them down onto the bed, harshly. he was moaning and he was sweating. drops of sweat rolled down his forehead and dropped off his curls. his mouth was open wide and he started getting louder and louder. he thrusted faster and faster. you felt your walls tighten and your toes curl. your legs shook and you screamed jacks name. "you like being a slut for me, huh?" "yes jack" you screamed. "you're mine, princess, all mine." your grip on the sheets tightened, so you reached your hands to jacks shoulders and back and gripped them. muffled various curses and moans came from jack as you pulled his head in the crook of your neck. he thrusted into you fast and good. you finally felt you were getting closer. "i'm gonna cum jack" you whined as your voice got weaker with every word. you were both breathing heavily. he kept thrusting until i felt a surge of pleasure in my entire body. it stuffed my face in his neck and held him as tight and close as we could get. my entire body shook and stiffened up. pleasure was filling me. it couldn't be explained. it was so goooood. he came as well and i felt his sperm shoot through me. it was so satisfying. i cane off my high as jack did and i didn't let him go. he collapsed on top of me. we laid there breathlessly. "are you okay?" jack asked me. "yes, bubba, i'm okay." before you knew it, jack was asleep. poor thing will wake up with a headache in the morning. you felt bad. as your thoughts slowed down, you drifted to sleep with jack on top of you in each other's arms. having not left the position you were in. you felt safe with him.


	6. 🥀✨

you went to a party with your best friend, reylynn. you were at the party, and you got a few drinks. after a few, you stopped yourself. you were still drunk. you were leaning against a wall and saw a boy from a distance. he was sooo hot. you wouldn't mind making out with him, or more😏. that's was probly the alcohol talking tho. he turned his body towards your way and you locked eyes. he started making his way to you, pushing through the crowd. he finally pushed through 2 ppl in front of you, bumping into you. "oh! haha sorry," he said. "it's okay." you could feel the tension between you two. "i'm jack." "i'm y/n." "i want another drink, ya wanna come with me?" "sure" he grabbed your hand and pulled you through the crowd, leading you to the kitchen. there was 2 other ppl in there, but they were making out. he had a few more drinks as did you, making you both even more drunk then you already were. you both talked for a little bit. after a while, you and jack were both really drunk. jack suddenly grabbed your hips and pinned you to the counter. he looked down at you intently. he connected your lips. your lips moved in sync. he ran his hands up and down your sides. he slid his hands down to your legs and pulled them up. wrapping them around his waist. he walked you through the crowd and up the stairs, not breaking your lips. he opened the door to one room, but it was occupied by some couple in the middle of doing iT. he went to the room next door and it was empty, so he shut the door. since you both were really drunk, the kiss was already really heated. he laid you down on the bed and crawled on top of you. he unbuttoned your dress from the front and pulled it off of you. he took his shirt off. you looked in his eyes, which were full of lust. it was so hot. grabbed you and flipped you over. leaning down in your ear, he said, deeply, "on your knees, now." you got on your knees, doggystyle. he unclipped your bra and threw it across the room. he ran his veined hands up your back, feeling you. he put his legs in between yours. he was now on his knees behind you. he rubbed you through the fabric of your underwear. that made you whine. he pulled your underwear off, making you completely naked in front of him. he pulled his pants down along with his underwear, and threw them on the floor. you both were now naked. he aligned his dick with your entrance and shoved it in as far as it would go. you whined loudly. he thrusted at a slow pace ode just a little bit, before quickening up. he started thrusting fast, making you whine loudly, nonstop. he was pounding you. he leaned in your ear and said, "yea... you like that, hmm?" you shook your head yes and whined, "mhmm." he quickened you his pace and thrusted into you faster. he grabbed your hair and pulled it back. you whined, "please, jack." you whined with every thrust and occasionally said "yes" and "please" with his thrusts. he was being really rough with you, which you enjoyed. he pulled your hair back towards him from your scalp. he fucked into you as fast and as hard as he wanted, using you like a little toy. you grabbed the sheets and gripped them harshly. your face was smushed into the covers with your ass up in the air, with jack fucking into you faster and faster. he slapped your ass harshly a few times. "you like being a little slut for me, huh?" he said deeply in your ear. "yeah," you whined loudly. he fucked you harder and faster. you felt your entire body start to shake and you started whining "please" with every thrust. you whined, "i- i'm gonna cum j- jack." he fucked faster until you squealed loudly as your walls tightened around him. he pulled your hair back, pulling your face up from the covers harshly. you screamed loudly, from the overwhelming pleasure you were receiving. you felt yourself come off your orgasm. ana jack continued thrusting. he quickened up as he was getting close to cumming. he fucked you so hard, as he groaned loudly in your ear and you felt him pull out quickly. he flipped you over on your back, quickly and moving his hands up and down his shaft until he came. he aimed his dick up at your face, making his cum shoot on your face. he finished and fell beside you. you took your fingers and wiped the cum off your face and licked it off your fingers. he went to start a shower. he came back and picked you up and took you to the shower. after you showered, you both laid down and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. 🪐🌏

~you and jack are dating~  
you and your jack went out skating with his friends. while jack was skating, you talked with his friend, mason for a while. mason was really nice to you, and of course you were nice back. it kinda seemed like he was flirting with you but you kinda shrugged it off. jack noticed and got a pissed off look on his face. he came up to y'all. "hey jack, mason invited me to his house this afternoon. do you wanna come?" you said. "no" jack said bluntly, "change of plans. we're going back to my place, y/n." he grabbed my arm and squeezed it, pulling me with him as went headed home. you looked over you shoulder to see mason wiggle his eyebrows as if to say 'hAvE fUn'i once you and jack got to his house, he dragged you upstairs to his room and closed and locked the door behind him. his hands pinned your arms above your head and he kissed you roughly. you tried to grind your hips towards him but his leg hit the wall, going in between your legs and pushing against yoir underwear, making your hips pin to the wall. he took breaks in between kissing you and groaned, "you're mine. all mine." after a while of making out, he grabbed your hips and picked you up, throwing you on the bed. he pulled your shirt off and unclipped your bra to massage your boobs. he slipped your pants and panties off and rubbed your already wet clit. he quickly insterted 2 fingers, and you whimpered. he pumped his fingers in and out of you, curling them back and hitting your g-spot. he quickened his pace and inserted one more finger. "tell me when you're close." "i'm close, jack! please," you moaned. he slid his fingers out of you and licked the wetness off his fingers. "not yet, doll" he climbed on top of you, taking his shirt off. he pulled his pants and boxers down. "i'm gonna make you feel so good, love" he shoved his dick inside you and started thrusting in and out quickly. he hit your g-spot, making you moan loudly. he grunted as he pounded you fastly. "you belong to me, understand?" he groaned, as he fucked you. "mhmm" you whimpered. "what do you say?" "yes sir" you whined. he wrapped his hand around your neck, not choking you, but just holding it. you loved it. "I- IM GONNA CUM, JACK-" "hold it. not until i say so" he said sternly. he groaned and let out frequent curses. he was getting closer, as his pace quickened. his sweaty curls fell in his face. "cum for me, slut" he told me. i let go and i felt my entire body shake underneath him. i gripped his back and clawed upwards. i felt his hot sperm shoot through me. he came off his high as i did. i sat there, holding on to him, breathing heavily and not letting go. he flipped us over and laid me on his chest. he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead, "youre all mine, sweetheart." we eventually fell asleep together.


	8. 🍒☁️

you and jack were best friends. you were really close tho. you would sleep in each other's arms every night. you both had feelings for each other, you just hadn't told each other yet. one night you were cuddled up to his chest, with your arms around him, and his around you. he took his finger under your chin and pulled it up, he leaned down and just kissed you. your mouths moved in sync. and you were kissing until you were out of breath, Jack said "I like you, I love you, I always have" you looked at him for 1 minute and then replied "me too Jack, I love you too" and then you started to kiss again until your lips turn red he pulled you on top of him and you were now laying on him, straddling his hips. he ran his hands up your sides and tickled your skin with his nails softly. you had your hands around his neck. he pulled away quickly and out of breathe to ask, "can i?" you answered, "mhmm" and quickly started kissing him again so he lowered his hand to your ass and started to press your body against his and we could feel the lust you were both feeling, you stopped kissing him and said "continue J-Jack" so he threw you on the bed and got on top of you and started taking off your shirt and pants until you were naked he leaned down and connected his lips to your neck, sucking on it. you slipped your hands up his shirt and rubbing his soft chest. you pulled his shirt off of him. he made his way, kissing down your chest, still running his hands all over your body. and then he reaches your... pussy and starts massaging her with his fingers and makes you moan, you say "s-stop Jack" he replies "what? did I do something wrong?" "no Jack I just want to..." and then you start taking off his pants and underwear until he is naked too you run your fingers up and down his length, making him moan and grunt lowly. you push him up and lower your head to his shaft. you start to lick and kiss it some. after a minute of teasing him with that, you took his length in your mouth. his head rolled back and he moaned, with that soft comforting voice of his. you made bobbing movements with your head and he went deep into your mouth. he grabbed your hair and led your head back and forth on his dick. after minute or two, you stopped. you kissed his squishy wittle stomach. you left hickeys on his stomach. he pushed you down back on the bed after a few minutes. he kissed you and massaged your boobs. he pulled away and asked, "are you okay with this?" "yes, jack." "you promise me?" "yes" you said reassuringly. he aligned himself with you and rubbed the tip against you 😼 lips. you whined. "are you ready?" he asked. "mhmm." he pushed himself inside of you. you whined and gripped his back. he squinted his eyes shut and buried his head in your neck. he started going thrusting softly into you. you whined again. he kept that pace for a while. you spoke softly in his ear, "faster, please, jack" he started thrusting faster. after a little bit you felt yourself get closer. you whined with every thrust. both of your breaths getting so much heavier. "oh god, you feel so good, bubba," he moaned in my ear. his voice was shaky. he gripped your hips as he sped up his thrusts. his moans got louder and more intense. he kept his head in your neck. your legs wrapped around him, squeezing tightly, as you were about to orgasm. you put one hand gripping his shoulder, and the other tugging his soft hair. you hit your high. your legs shook and your toes curled. you whined and squealed softly. you whined his name repeatedly. he continuously moaned in your neck. you came off your high as you also felt his sperm shoot through you. his body collapsed on yours as he pulled out of you. you rubbed his head. you were shaking as he was as well. you both were breathing heavily. you could tell he was worn out. "are you okay?" you asked him. he giggled, "yes, love." you ran your hands through his hair. he fell asleep quickly. you heard him start to snore softly which was precious. you fell asleep soon after. you woke up the next morning in bed by yourself. you we're slightly confused. you went downstairs to find jack ATTEMPTING to cook pancakes for you. the few he already made were black. he also had flour on his face. he got the spoon and tried to pour the batter again and it fell in the floor. "FUCK!" "good morning dingus, you need help?" "i suck at this," he said disappointed. "it's okay i'll help" "good morning tho, how'd you sleep?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around you from behind. "good" you said smiling. he kissed the back of your head.   
~THE END~ hehe 😉


	9. 💒🤍

you and jack are laying on the couch watching a movie. he was spooning you from behind, his arms wrapped around your waist. you scooted around, getting comfortable, making you grind your ass on jacks growing boner. "don't tease me, doll. if you want me then tell me" he whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. after 5 minutes in silence you replied: "well, I want you, so much, that's why I'm moving baby" he bites his lips and says: " and... what do you want huh?" you answer: "I have some ideas... let's go to the room maybe?..."jack got up off the couch, picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder. he took you to his room and tossed you on his bed. he crawled on top of you and put his hands up your shirt, rubbing your sides and your stomach with his hands. he leaned down, and started kissing your neck, and leaving hickeys. in the middle of the hickeys you have a low moan "umm J-Jack" he smiled and said "are you enjoying doll?" you answered "yes sir", he put his hand under your shirt and started rubbing his hands on your breasts and you moan again, he starts to take off your shirt and started unbuttoning your bra from behind and you take his hands and help him take off your bra, then he started kissing you aggressively while putting his hands on your breasts and massaging them, you moaned and every time you moaned Jack smiled. you felt jack smile into the kiss which made you slightly giggle. his hands roamed your body and he reached down for your thigh. he liked squishing your thighs. it made you moan. you started to grind up on him, wanting some friction. you spoke in between him pulling you back into kisses, "please... jack"he looks in your eyes and bites his lips, he goes down and starts to take off your pants, when he goes to take off your panties you say "P-please Jack go quickly" he takes off your panties hard and very fast and then he starts to take off his pants and shirt, now you are totally naked and Jack comes very close to your ear and whispers "do you want to be my girl again?" you answer "yes s-sir... please" and then he kisses you aggressively and aligns himself at your entrance and then he starts to penetrate you slowly but then he goes fast and you moan loudly and fast with each beat he gives, you groan and say "J-Jack more faster" and then he says "wow, you feel like it today, right doll?" and him starts to penetrate you more and faster and you even felt a little bit of pain but it was good you felt your eyes whell up with tears, because of the overwhelming pleasure. you felt your walls tighten around his dick thrusting into you. you threw your head back onto the pillow below you as your mouth hung open wide. your whole body started shaking. your legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing tightly. you gripped jacks shoulders. he put his face in your neck, letting his sweaty messy curls fall in your face and tickle your neck. you put your hands in his head, pulling his soft curls. he moaned loudly as he was reaching his high. you could tell it was more intense for him this time. he gripped your hips and you heard him lightly moan and whine in your neck. he moaned your name softly. you felt his sperm shoot through you. he pulled out of you but kept his head in your neck, and stayed cuddled up to you. his breathing was heavy and he was shaking a bit. you ran your hands through his hair and whispered in his ear comfortingly. you both fell asleep like that.


	10. 💥🌾

you and jack are dating. you've had sex together, so it wasn't new. you guys talked ab kinks, and agreed to try some of them. you both were making out on his bed. he pushed you down on the bed amd walked to the closet. you watched him pull ropes out of the top shelf in his closet. he walked over to you, and whispered in your ear seductively, "is this okay?" you shook your head yes and answered, "mhmm" in a whiny voice. he tied your feet to each post of the end of the bed. he tied your hands together above tour head to the bed frame. he pulled your shirt off of you, and unclipped your bra. he climbed on top of you and pulled your pants down. he rubbed your heat through your underwear. you didn't realize how wet you were already. "awh you're already wet for me, huh?" he said, staring in your eyes, intimidatingly. you whined, "mhm." he pulled your underwear off and leaned down and started licking your clit. he was a GOD at giving oral. he stuck his tounge in and out of you, flicking it. your legs squirmed, bc you couldn't move them due to the ropes you felt his curls tickle the inside of your thighs. he pulled his head up and rubbed you some more. you grinded on his hands. he looked down at you and smirked. he slid 2 fingers inside you and started moving them in and out. your breathing became heavier and heavier. he pumped his fingers in and out quicker and quicker. you felt yourself get close to cumming. your legs squirmed and you tried pulling them together, shakily, but failed. your walls tightened on his fingers. he pulled them out and you let out a frustrated whine. he looked into your eyes whilst licking your wetness off his fingers. he leaned down and kissed your stomach, leaving a trail of kisses up your chest to your neck. he hovered over you, his face almost a centimeter apart, his nose touching yours. he kissed you, and you kissed back. he pulled up and sat on you. he aligned his dick with your entrance. he slowly pushed in, that all too familiar knot in your stomach forming. your heart was beating so fast. he started thrusting into you. he moaned with every thrust. he sped up his thrusts, his breathing becoming heavier. his mouth was in an 'o' shape. his and your moans filling the room. your hands gripped the ropes, in a attempt to pull away, even tho you didn't really wanna pull away. your legs were pulling inward, trying to push together, but failing. he moaned, "fuuuuck," which was so fucking hot. his curls bounced around as he thrusted. his moans became louder and more drawn out, as did your whines become higher pitched and longer. his voice was shaky as was his breaths. you felt your walls pulse around his dick throbbing and thrusting into you. you hit your orgasm. your legs shook and your toes curled. you squealed loudly. his sperm shot through you as he hit his high as well. he moaned loudly and held it out, his voice cracking and shaking. you both came off your high. your breathing heavy. you both whining in each other's arms. he untied then ropes on your legs first, then your hands. he pulled your on top of him and rubbed your head, comforting you. he whispered ramdom shit in your ear. he made no sense, but it made you laugh. you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
